Forsaken
by Angel de la Musika
Summary: Christine leaves with Raoul, and after Erik crosses the mirror, he found himself in another place, in another time, where she finds a broken lonely girl, that needs a little love... just like him.


**Forsaken (Parlez Plus Fort)**

By Angel of Music

**Disclaimer:** "No, I'm not so lucky, I don't owe Erik or anything about the Phantom of the Opera, neither the book by Gaston Leroux or the stage musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber, or the movie by Joel Schumacher". _I only owe the original characters; Aminta, Mrs. Swart, Emma, Sarah, Constantine, etc…_

**Rating: **PG, K+

**Pairings:** Aminta/Erik

**Summary: **Christine leaves with Raoul, and after Erik crosses the mirror, he found himself in another place, in another time, where she finds a broken lonely girl, that needs a little love... just like him.

**Notes: **Hi everyone! This is my first phanfic in english, so please be kind if I mess up with something, and of course I'd like you to tell me if there are some mistakes with the writing. Hope you enjoy the story, the lead character: Aimee (or Aminta) is based a little bit in the confusing feelings that I've experienced lately.

Thanks to Mirse for her beta-reader work and her loyal friendship for all this years

**PLEASE REVIEW :) !**

"_As for Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, no one is entirely sure what happened. How he met his death is unknown. It is said that after Christine Daae fled with Raoul de Chagny, Erik died of loneliness and solitude in the depths of the catacombs. A skeleton unearthed in 1899 was believed to be of the Phantom. A few artifacts were found which were thought to have belonged to him._

_  
These were placed in the Opera House library for safekeeping. But no one has proven that the Phantom of the Opera did in fact die! With the memories of a precious gift, I know his spirit lives on, hoping that one day Christine Daaé would return to him in another form, in another time. I do not believe the world has heard the last of Erik, the Phantom of the Opera._

_Madame Giry  
Paris, 1902_

**Paris Opera Populáire, 1870 **

-"It's over now" –Erik sang as he took a candelabra and walked toward the mirrors crying blood tears, heart broken as his Christine... his Angel of Music walked away from his life forever –"The music of the night" –he wailed with pain, and then with all his anger and all his sadness, he broke the mirrors that were gleaming to him within an elegant golden frame.

He glanced at one mirror, a special mirror, the only one gift that someone had given to him, Madame Giry, the one that helped him to release from a painful life. He then, uncovered the mirror and crashed the candelabra against it. The pieces of the mirror gracefully fell to the floor giving a strange shine as they landed, but Erik didn't seem to notice all the magic that surronded the miror, which showed a dark and misterious passage.

He looked back to his lair one last time, and threw the candelabra aside, as he stepped into the passage, but when he had advanced a few steps, he felt dizzy like if the passage spun inside his head.

But then, it suddenly stopped, and inevitably he felt hard to the floor, and when the dizziness passed, he got up groaning in pain.

**New York, US, 2005**

As music was filling the room, a young lady -eighteen moreless- was dancing around her bed, notebooks and books flying all over the furniture. This medium height brunette, with curly soft hair, dark brown bright eyes and creamy pale skin started to sing as well she put some books in a little schoolbag.

-_"Pretty woman walking down the street"_-she sang as she finally closed the zipper of the bag –_"Pretty woman the kind I like to meet... Pret-" _

-"CURSE YOU GIRL!" –A woman's yell interrupted the singing, as the girl ran towards the CD player and turn it off, then a nasty blonde woman entered the room without permission.

–"For God's sake! Do you think you have a beautiful voice, right? Well, let me tell you something Aminta Haller" –the woman said getting closer and closer to the girl –"I really prefer ducks singing" –she said pretending to be nice, but knowing that she would hurt the girl so deep.

Aimee, as everybody called her, lowered her head, hiding silent tears from the blonde woman –"I'm sorry Emma..."

"Don't dare to do it again! You disturb the little peace in this place!"- she said as she walked to the door –"By the way that lanky woman of the library requires you" –and with that she closed the door behind her, Aimee whiped away her tears and walked over the hallway.

**NY Avant-Gard High School's theatre, 2005**

-"What the hell was that?" –he asked himself quietly, the police officers were following him, but as he turned around searching for them, he realized that he was not in the catacombs of the Opera anymore.

Looking around once more, he recognized it as a dressing room, a lot of luxurious customes, accesories, dresses, hats... and a singular object caught his attention, a singular golden box exactlly in front of where he had landed, he walked towards it, a little peace of paper with a word that intrigued him so much... _"Erik"_

He then, grabbed the box and swiftly opened it, just to find his white porcelain mask lying there with another note

_**Dear Erik:**_

_I know you must be confused and angry, _

_but please come to my office and I will _

_explain everything and I'll try to answer _

_all your questions._

_Miranda Swart_

_New York's Avant-Gard High School Principal_

Erik's hands where shaking violently as he read the few last words "New York?" "Avant-Gard High School?" Was he actually in New York? What was all of that?

His toughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps; he slid the mask over his face and literally ran to the door.

**NY Avant-Gard's Library**

-"It would be such a shame if you just throw this books!" –Aimee said as her brown eyes danced around the covers of the books –"Look! James Joyce, Herman Hesse, Aldous Huxley... oh God! Gustave Adolf Becquer!" –she cried out excited.

-"That's why I needed you here, I knew you would adopt these books"-an few older years woman told her with her french accent, as she smiled to the girl –"Emma ordered me to threw them out because she doesn't like them".

"I know, don't forget that she sometimes comes visiting her mother, Miss Swart" –Aimee replied as she carried all the books in her arms –"Thanks, Loraine!"

-"You're welcome swettie" –the woman said while Aimee was leaving.

**NY Avant-Gard's Theater**

After the library, Aimee went back to the high school's theatre, where she lived. Her p died a year ago, and Mrs. Molly Swart, the principal of the High School and a good friend of her father, that used to be the music teacher. But within the pain of now being orphan, she had to deal with Mrs. Swart's daughter and grandaughter, Emma and Sarah, which despise her as if she was an outsider.

Along with Emma and Sarah, a lot of people didn't like her, she wasn't fancy or outgoing, she liked simple and beautiful things, she was one of the most clever students in the high school, so they sometimes called her a 'nerd' or a 'loser'. The only one that used to listen to her and comfort her, was now dead.

She was about to burst into tears when suddenly the door of the costumes room, where she was passing by, opened unexpectedly, and something pushed her to the floor with all her books.

Erik turned around slowly, seeing that he had pushed a girl to the floor, he stared at her light blue jeans, and her white 'V' long-sleeved blouse, her curly brown hair almost reminded him to Christine.

-"Oh God! I'm so sorry, forgive my clumsiness, sir!" –she said with a sweet soft voice, Erik looked down at her and she was about to look to him, when he lowered himself for not being seen, and he helped the girl with the spread books.

-"Thanks" –Aimee said smiling as she turned to look him, seeing half of his face, he was absolutelly good-looking, Erik then turned, surprised for Aimee's kindness, she saw the half porcelain mask, but she made no gesture or speaking.

-"I haven't seen you before, are you going to be working here this year?" –she asked getting up. Erik nodded, _how else could he explain himself?_

"Well, I'm Aimee Haller" –she said and offering her hand to him who looked nervously at the hand but then shaked it –"And what's your name?"

-"Erik" –he simply replied with his husky voice. -"I'm glad to meet you, Erik uhm... should I call you sir?" –Aimee asked

"Erik it's just fine" –he answered briefly and Aimee nodded –"I have to go, hope to see you soon" –she said as she walked away with a firm grip on her books.

**A/N:** So? How was it? Good, Bad? Please tell me, I love feedback :D, and also constructive criticism, next chapter it's coming soon ;).


End file.
